All About Us
by Kouve Skelleton
Summary: Jeff se siente mal desde que cortó con Shane y le suspendieron durante un año...Ahora que vuelve se encontrará con que Shane tiene una sorpresa que darle Fic conjunto con FoxyFeuermann xD


Sentado junto a la barra de un bar, dando vueltas a su vermut con la guinda que siempre lo complementaba, Jeff daba una calada tras otra a su cigarrillo mientras pensaba.

No estaba acostumbrado a fumar ni a beber. Esos hábitos sólo hacían presencia en él cuando estaba lo suficientemente deprimido.

¿Y por qué deprimirse en estos momentos?

Era simple cuando llevabas 1 año y medio con tu pareja y, en el momento de decírselo a los padres de él, el viejo les repudiase y echase a Jeff de su casa con una última frase: Estás suspendido durante 1 año.

Así Jeff tuvo que dejar a Shane y no le volvió a ver en condiciones desde aquel día. No volvió a sentirlo junto a él. No sabía nada de la persona de la que se enamoró.

Jeff suspiró y le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo poniéndose de pie para salir del bar dejando el vermut a medias.

Aun le quedaba un mes hasta volver a entrar en SmackDown. Pronto, y sólo quizá, podría volver a ver a Shane.

No quería coger el autobús hasta su casa, así que fue andando tranquilamente.

A cada paso recordaba cómo había empezado su relación con Shane…Desde pequeños ya iban gustándose…Aquellos tiempos cuando tenían 13 años.

***Flash Back***

_Jeff empezaba su primer año de instituto y se montón en el autobús muy nervioso. Al ver que todos se giraban hacia él bajó la cabeza y pasó justo detrás de su hermano Matt que se sentó con su mejor amigo dejando a su hermano pequeño sin sitio._

_-Busca algo libre, Jeff-dijo Matt-No te pasará nada_

_Jeff asintió y buscó con la mirada un asiento libre y lo encontró justo al lado de otro chico que parecía de su edad y también se le notaba nervioso._

_Jeff tomó aire y se acercó hacia él sonriente._

_-¡Hola!-saludó alegremente-Soy Jeff Hardy. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?_

_El chico apartó la mochila del asiento libre y Jeff sonrió cuando le dejó sentarse._

_-Gracias. ¿También es tu primer año?-El otro chico asintió-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Shane Mcmahon-dijo el otro niño tímidamente_

_-Eres el hijo de Vince Mcmahon_

_-Sí, pero no lo digas muy alto-pidió Shane-No quiero que todo el Mundo se entere_

_Jeff asintió y miró al suelo. Miró de reojo a Shane y sonrió._

_-¿Te gustan los videojuegos?_

_Y así fue como le conoció. Ambos eran amantes de los videojuegos y se lo pasaron bien hablando sobre sus diversos personajes favoritos y demás. _

_Poco a poco fueron creando una gran amistad, y un sentimiento nuevo a la vez. Jeff se sentía extraño cuando Shane le rozaba o miraba. Algo que nunca había sentido._

_Con el tiempo el Hardy fue descubriendo que no podía aguantar sin la compañía de Shane, se estaba enamorando._

_La oportunidad de probar si era verdad vino cuando, jugando a un videojuego de peleas, apostaron que el que perdiese debería hacer un favor al otro._

_Jeff ganó a pesar de estar un cuarto de hora con el maldito combate y sonrió cuando Shane le dijo:_

_-¿Qué favor he de hacerte?_

_-¿Lo cumplirás sea lo que sea y sin enfadarte?_

_-¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?-preguntó Shane inocente-Eres mi mejor amigo_

_Jeff sonrió y enrojeció mirando al suelo._

_-Quiero…Un beso…_

_-¿Un beso?-preguntó Shane impresionado. Jeff enrojeció más-Está bien_

_Jeff levantó la cabeza, sorprendido y sonrió. Shane se acercó a él lentamente cerrando los ojos para depositar un beso en los labios de Jeff._

_Jeff saboreó los labios de Shane, le encantaban: Suaves e inocentes. _

_Shane fue a separarse pero Jeff le retuvo y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Shane gimió y se lamió el labio encontrándose con la lengua de Jeff en el camino._

_Jeff paró un momento pensando en que su amigo podía haberse molestado, pero Shane fue el que no le dejó apartarse esta vez._

_Y entre besos y caricias Shane y Jeff tuvieron su primera vez._

***Final de Flash Back***

Jeff dejó de recordar cuando vio que había llegado a su bloque de departamentos.

Jeff sacó la llave y abrió su casa. Dejó la chaqueta a un lado y se tumbó en el sofá como cayó, sin importarle la postura.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Matt asomó la cabeza.

-¿Ya has llegado?

-Que pregunta más tonta, Matt ¬¬

- ¬¬ Que te jodan

Matt había decidido que durante el tiempo en que su hermano pequeño estuviese en paro viviría con él para ayudarle en lo que hiciese falta.

Para Jeff, Matt era una persona muy importante puesto que era el único que de verdad sabía cómo se sentía.

-¿Qué tal te ha sentado el paseo?-preguntó el mayor sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá donde estaba tirado su hermano.

-He vuelto a recordar mi primera vez con Shane-dijo Jeff poniendo su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos

Matt suspiró en el mismo momento en que llamaban a la puerta.

El mayor de los Hardy fue a abrir mientras Jeff seguía pensando en sus cosas.

Al momento la puerta se cerró y se oyeron los pasos de 2 personas.

-¿Quién es, Matt?-preguntó Jeff y al quitarse el brazo de los ojos se encontró a Shane mirándole sonriente-¡Hostia!

Jeff saltó del sofá al suelo y se puso de pie más rápido de lo que se había caído.

-Veo que el paro no te sienta bien-dijo Shane sonriente-Me alegro de verte, Jeff

-¿Cómo has dado con mi casa?-preguntó Jeff sorprendido-Siéntate-dijo señalando el sofá al recién llegado

Shane obedeció y se sentó.

-Tu hermano me la dijo-explicó Shane sonriente

Jeff miró a Matt que se puso a mirar al techo con disimulo.

-Que preciosidad de techo, señor-dijo Matt y luego sonrió-Os dejaré solos

Matt cogió su chaqueta y se fue mientras Jeff le daba las gracias con la mirada.

La puerta se cerró tras él y Shane y Jeff se miraron durante un rato en silencio.

-Has adelgazado en este último año-dijo Jeff-Te veía siempre por la tele

-Podrías haberme llamado cuando quisieses-dijo Shane

-Pensé que quizá no querrías hablar conmigo-dijo Jeff y ambos se volvieron a quedar callados-¿Un licor?

-Sólo un vaso de agua, gracias-dijo Shane

-Creo que de eso no tengo-Shane alzó una ceja-Los vasos sólo los tengo de cristal o de plástico

Ambos rieron y Shane cambió su petición:

-¿Puedes traerme un vaso de plástico o cristal lleno de agua?

Jeff asintió y fue a la cocina intentando hacer todo muy deprisa no fuese a parpadear y Shane ya no estuviese allí.

Llevó 2 vasos de agua y le dio uno a Shane que se lo agradeció.

-¿Qué es de tu vida?-Preguntó Shane de pronto mientras Jeff bebía agua

-Pues…Hasta hace 2 semanas trabajé de pizzero-dijo Jeff y luego sonrió-Me cargué la moto

-Como siempre. Tú y los transportes-dijo Shane riendo-¿Qué más?

-Pues…hice otra escultura. Pero no me gustó y la tiré

-Tontin-dijo Shane sonriente y Jeff enrojeció-¿Más?

-Uhm…Te he echado de menos-dijo Jeff y Shane enrojeció esta vez-Y ya está

-Yo también te eché de menos-dijo Shane y Jeff sonrió

-¿Y de tu vida qué ha sido aparte de combate tras combate?

-Pues…Nada interesante. Mucho trabajo y eso-dijo Shane dando otro trago al vaso de agua

-¿Y en cuanto a lo que es vida sentimental?-preguntó Jeff esperanzado

-Esa va algo mejor-dijo Shane-Llevo 3 meses con Chris Jericho


End file.
